


Exactus

by rene_n



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, M/M, Reference to Torture, Slow Burn, harrowings, reference to abuse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rene_n/pseuds/rene_n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Когда я прибыл в Киркволл, мы с Самсоном делили комнату. Он показался мне неплохим человеком. Сначала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exactus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589134) by [Danruu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danruu/pseuds/Danruu). 



> работа в процессе написания, поэтому, по ходу появления новых глав, могут изменяться рейтинг, размер и участвующие персонажи

\- Добро пожаловать в Киркволл, - с издёвкой улыбнулся беззубый моряк, глядя на то, как Каллен торопливо сходит с судна, радуясь, что оказался на суше после долгого, неприятного путешествия. Он провёл большую часть пути из Ферелдена в Киркволл, вцепившись в борт судна и опустошая желудок в чернильно-чёрный океан.

\- Казематы вон там, - моряк указал на каменную лестницу, едва видимую за толпами слоняющихся в доках людей. Поток беженцев из Ферелдена наконец-то начал иссякать с концом Мора, но в доках по-прежнему было полно семей, стремящихся попасть в безопасный город. – Некоторые из этих людей здесь неделями; считай себя счастливчиком, если тебе уже есть, куда идти.

Матрос рассматривал Каллена, но тот не ответил. Он хотел чувствовать себя счастливчиком.

Решение отправить его в Вольную Марку было принято без участия самого Каллена, но рыцарь-командор Грегор настаивал, что так будет лучше всего. Каллен не мог оставаться в Башне Кинлох и совершенно не подходил для должности храмовника при церкви в какой-нибудь маленькой деревушке. Ему нужен был Круг, и ближайший находился за морем.

Он был рад этому – убраться подальше от Ферелдена казалось великолепным шансом, хотя сейчас, после недели в море, восторга поубавилось. Следовало хотя бы навестить семью перед отъездом…

\- Спасибо, - Каллен коротко кивнул матросу, отмахнулся ото всех нежелательных мыслей и пошел к Казематам сквозь толпу.

Из вещей только те, что на нём, в кармане только монета. Ему сообщили, что по прибытии Орден Храмовников обеспечит его всем остальным, как это было всегда. И ничего другого не понадобится. Только доспехи, меч и щит, простая одежда и лириум. Всё как и везде.

\- Сэр Каллен? – к нему подошел пожилой храмовник, и Каллен сразу выпрямился, надеясь, что волосы не торчат в разные стороны. – Я сэр Эмерик, меня отправили привести вас к рыцарю-командору Мередит, она ожидает вас, - у Эмерика были доброе лицо и тёплая улыбка. – Вы немного моложе, чем я думал, обычно молодых за море не отправляют! И не беспокойтесь по поводу запаха, вы к нему привыкнете. Все привыкают.

Пока они шли во двор, Каллен его не перебивал, больше заинтересованный видом Казметов. Ничего подобного он раньше не видел – вздымающиеся ввысь здания, белый камень и золотые статуи, изображающие искорёженные, измученные фигуры – всё это было пугающим, и с каждым шагом он всё больше чувствовал себя деревенским мальчишкой.

Эмерик провёл его через кованные железные ворота в коридор, отделяющий два крыла здания. В одном из них была приоткрыта дверь, и Каллен разглядел, как высокий эльф в одеянии мага, соответствующем его должности, садится за свой рабочий стол. «Первый чародей Орисно», - вспомнил он. Ирвинг как-то раз упоминал.

\- Рыцарь-командор здесь. Я буду ждать вас, когда вы закончите, чтобы провести экскурсию и показать казармы. Вы наверняка утомились, - Эмрик еще раз ободряюще улыбнулся, и Каллен попытался ответить тем же.

\- Спасибо, - внезапно он осознал, что это единственное сказанное им этому человеку слово.

Развернувшись к двери, он постучал дважды, пытаясь сильно не нервничать.

\- Войдите, - ответил голос из комнаты, и Каллен послушался.

Рыцарь-командор Мередит оказалась внушительного вида женщиной, что от и до выглядела как истинный рыцарь веры. Она сидела за столом при полном обмундировании, и доспехи отливали серебром в вечернем свете, а пронзительный взгляд обезоруживающе-голубых глаз буквально пригвождал к месту. Каллен понял, что стоит в измятой тунике, с растрёпанными волосами, а под его глазами залегли тёмные круги, и слегка замялся.

\- А, сэр Каллен. Рада, что вы наконец здесь. Надеюсь, путь был не очень обременителен? – указывая на стул напротив, она не улыбнулась, но в словах чудилось тепло.

\- Нет, рыцарь-командор, я хорошо добрался, - Каллен сел на край стула, стараясь не ёрзать.

Взгляд Мередит упал на лежавшее перед ней на столе письмо. Можно было узнать почерк Грегора.

\- Рыцарь-командор Грегор проинформировал меня о случившемся в Башне Кинлох. Я понимаю, что это было… для вас испытанием.

Каллен прикусил губу, пытаясь дышать ровно.

\- Да. Рыцарь-командор. Это было… тяжело.

Тяжело. Смотреть, как умирают твои друзья, безусловно тяжело. Быть запертым в тюрьме сутками, на хлебе и воде, без лириума, - тяжело. Знать, что маги (вероятно, одержимые) всё ещё на свободе, - тяжело…

\- Значение веры – в испытании, - голос Мередит прервал его размышления, и Каллен поднял взгляд. Рыцарь-командор смотрела на него внимательно, но выражение её лица смягчилось. – Здесь у вас есть шанс не только оставить прошлое позади, но и продемонстрировать, чему оно вас научило. Наша святая обязанность – защищать, и вы часть этого, сэр Каллен.

Каллен кивнул. Он хотел служить, он почти умолял Грегора, чтобы тот разрешил ему остаться в Ордене после восстания в Кинлохе, когда были слышны шепотки, что он сошел с ума. Нет, не сошел, наоборот, обрёл мудрость. И, казалось, рыцарь-командор Мередит согласится. Это заставляло его чувствовать себя лучше. Наконец чувствовать себя понятым.

\- Да, рыцарь-командор.

Мередит одобрительно хмыкнула.

\- Я надеюсь, вы здесь освоитесь, сэр Каллен. В Казематах, пожалуй, дисциплина строже, чем в некоторых Кругах, но тем выше безопасность магов. Это наш долг. Это и значит быть храмовником. Думаю, вы поймете всё лучше в ближайшие дни.

\- Да, рыцарь-командор, я хочу служить и защищать людей от всей опасности магии, - сказал он искренне, наконец посмотрев в её глаза.

Она улыбнулась.

\- И вы сможете. Я в этом уверена. Но сейчас за плечами у вас длинный путь, и, безусловно, вам нужен отдых. Я приняла к сведению ваши обстоятельства и приставлю к вам одного из старших храмовников, так должно быть… спокойнее, - был в этом слове какой-то неприятный акцент.

Каллен постарался не нахмуриться. Хотелось спросить, почему рыцарь-командор считает, что есть необходимость приставить к нему кого-то, с кем будет «спокойнее», но было ощущение, что ответ на этот вопрос содержался в письме, что всё ещё лежало на столе. Рыцарь-командор Грегор слишком беспокоился.

\- Добро пожаловать в Киркволл и Казематы, сэр Каллен, - Мередит снова улыбнулась. - Можете идти.

***

Эмерик провёл Каллена по Казематам, и тот пытался казаться бодрым и заинтересованным. В реальности же, он был выжат и ошеломлён увиденным куда больше, чем немного, и едва не прослезился от облегчения, когда ему наконец показали комнату и казарменные купальни. Всё, чего Каллену хотелось, так это смыть с себя грязь и пот, скопившиеся за время пути, а потом поспать, не будучи раскачиваемым на волнах впервые за много дней.

Как он и предполагал, ему оставили одежду (почти его размера); новые доспехи были уже на одной из двух стоек в маленькой комнате, где ему предстояло обитать. Обмундирование слегка отличалось от ферелденского, и Каллен с любопытством его осмотрел, высушившись после столь необходимого принятия ванной. Эмерик наконец оставил его в покое, пообещав показать остальной город завтра, и Резерфорд был невероятно рад тишине.

Он сел на свою кровать, выглянув в маленькое окошко, выходящее во двор. Там были люди – слонялись и маги, и храмовники, даже несколько простых торговцев убирали свой товар, пока солнце медленно скрывалось за громадами зданий. Он лениво размышлял, как будет описывать это место Мие; город не был похож на все те, что он видел раньше. Даже температура воздуха напоминала о том, насколько далеко он от дома. В Ферелдене никогда не было так тепло.

Шум у двери вырвал Каллена из размышлений. Он ошарашенно вскинул взгляд и уставился на побеспокоившего его человека, успокоив себя тем, что видит на нём знакомые доспехи. «На человеке, - отметил он мысленно, - не на демоне». Следующая логичная мысль, которую выдал его мозг, была догадкой, что это, видимо, его сосед по комнате. Старше Каллена, как Мередит и говорила, высокий, широкоплечий, с длинными каштановыми волосами, обрамляющими угловатое лицо.

\- Я Самсон. Знал, что они прицепили ко мне новенького ферелденца, но не ждал, что ты окажешься так молод, - акцент выдавал в нём жителя Вольной Марки, но конкретный город Каллен определить затруднялся.

Особо впечатлённым новым соседом Самсон не выглядел, и Каллен как-то сразу ощетинился и предпочёл промолчать, глядя на двор из окошка.

\- Слышал, дела в Кинхлохе пошли дерьмово, жалость-то какая. Рыцарь-командор Гильян всегда хорошо отзывался о ферелденском Круге, - Самсон явно пытался завязать разговор, но Каллен отвернулся от него ещё немного, чтобы достаточно ясно продемонстрировать: в диалоге он не заинтересован. Особенно о Башне Кинлох. Это и так было трудно обсуждать с рыцарем-командором Мередит. Теперь же он, ко всему прочему, истощен и застигнут врасплох. От одной только мысли о тех событиях сердце начинало биться быстрее.

Самсон о них, конечно, ничего не знал, и, поняв намёк верно, закатил глаза, развернулся к собственной кровати, начав снимать доспехи.

\- Ну, как знаешь. Хотя здесь попытки казаться загадочным ничего не дают, кроме, разве что, трапез в одиночестве.

Каллен продолжал смотреть в окно, наблюдая, как храмовник заговорщически пихнул своего приятеля локтём и поставил подножку молодому ученику мага. Тот упал, корзина, которую он нёс, ударилась об землю, и повсюду разлетелись травы. Храмовники смеялись, а маг, краснея от унижения, собирал всё обратно. Раньше Каллену стало бы противно, возможно, он даже разозлился бы, но сейчас он чувствовал только холодное равнодушие.

Он отвёл взгляд от окна, чтобы увидеть спину своего соседа. Самсону, кажется, надоело пытаться завязать разговор, и он сконцентрировался на снятии доспехов. Справившись, он уложил их на кровать и развернулся боком. Сняв грязную рубашку, он остался только в штанах. Каллен продолжил смотреть. Самсон был мускулистым, на груди росли тёмные волоски, уходившие ниже. Несмотря на то, что Резерфорд быстро отвёл взгляд, его внимание всё равно заметили.

\- Если собираешься меня разглядывать, мог бы хоть «привет» сказать, - протянул Самсон, и усмешка на его губах стала только шире, когда щеки демонстративно уставившегося в стену Каллена пошли розовыми пятнами.

\- Я не… - начал он, стараясь, чтобы голос не звучал взволнованно. Ну конечно, смутиться в первую же минуту знакомства с соседом.

\- А! Так ты, оказывается, говорить умеешь! – Самсон победно ухмыльнулся, поднял доспехи и повесил на стойку около своей кровати. – А я-то уже задавался вопросом, что заставит тебя подать голос.

Смех у него был глубокий, рокочущий и отдавался по всей комнате.

Каллен удивлённо моргнул, потом уставился с невысказанным осуждением. Теперь он скучал по Кэрролу, медлительному, простому Кэрролу. Самсон был слишком умён, и у Калена складывалось ужасное предчувствие, что он проведёт кучу времени не в состоянии подобрать слова около этого человека.

А он ведь даже не смотрел на Самсона в таком ключе. Вообще нет.

\- Ты, должно быть, устал после плавания. Поспал бы, - Самсон проигнорировал его укоризненный взгляд. – У тебя тренировки утром. Со мной. И я не собираюсь никому делать поблажек, даже новичкам, - он снова улыбнулся. Он вообще слишком много улыбался. – И лучше бы тебе не оказаться храпуном.

***  
Храпуном Каллен не был, но это не значило, что выдастся спокойная ночка.

Самсон дёрнулся, когда его разбудил незнакомый звук. Ночью было невыносимо жарко, и его обычно глубокий сон был и так беспокоен и поверхностен. Минуту он просто лежал, скинув с себя простыни и пытаясь понять, что прервало его отдых.

Размышлять долго не пришлось - скулящий звук с соседней кровати позволил безошибочно определить виновника.

\- Яйца создателя, лучше бы ему не дрочить… - высказал бормотанием свои мысли Самсон.

Он прекрасно разбирался в казарменных негласных правилах этикета, и большинство людей обычно дожидалось хотя бы второй ночи. Еще не в правилах этикета к подобному прислушиваться, но что еще делать, когда в маленькой комнате настолько тихо, что даже слух напрягать не надо.

Каллен издал очередной странный звук, и Самсон нахмурился слегка. Больше похоже на испуганный всхлип. Он знал, что надо бы проигнорировать – не нянька, в конце концов, но всё же перевернулся набок, сощурился, пытаясь разглядеть что-то в темноте.

\- Эй, парень… Каллен. Ты в порядке?

Ответа не последовало, и Самсон приподнялся, чтобы получше видеть.

Резерфорд съежился под тонким одеялом и трясся, словно замерзал, бормоча что-то похожее на «пожалуйста, нет» и «оставьте меня». Он дёргался, как будто уходя от чужого прикосновения. Чем громче становились мольбы и резче метания, тем сильнее хмурился Самсон. Он думал протянуть руку и потрясти Каллена за плечо, чтобы разбудить, но тот резко вздрогнул, проснувшись, распахнул совершенно дикие глаза и закричал.

Дальше последовала долгая пауза. Было слышно только тяжелое дыхание Каллена.

Они встретились взглядами. Почти полная тишина по-прежнему оглушала. Самсон знал, что должен спросить, всё ли в порядке, но сдержался.

\- Не нужно, - наконец произнёс Каллен тихо, но твёрдо. Он отвёл взгляд, уставившись в пол, после отвернулся к стене. Плечи были напряжены.

Несколько секунд Самсон смотрел на его спину. Следовало поговорить. Спросить, что не так. Следовало, и, будь он человеком получше, он так бы и сделал. Но это Казематы, и Каллен ему даже не друг. Это было решением Мередит – подсунуть ему нервного молодого храмовника, а остальное и не его дело. Если бы Каллен хотел поговорить, воспользовался бы долбаными словами.

Проглотив зарождающееся чувство вины, Самсон удобнее устроился на кровати. Чёртова рыцарь-командор. Дела Каллена его не касаются.


	2. Chapter 2

Утром Каллен проснулся от звонка церковных колоколов, чувствуя себя ещё более уставшим, чем накануне вечером. К счастью, Самсон уже ушел, когда он поднялся с кровати. Как и вчера, Резерфорд не имел никакого желания видеть соседа и решил оттянуть этот неизбежный момент, насколько возможно. Несмотря на протесты собственного желудка, на завтрак Каллен не пошел, а вспомнив, что сегодня его ждут тренировки, и вовсе застонал. Похоже, реализовать план «не видеть Самсона как можно дольше» оказалось куда сложнее, чем он ожидал.

Снова надевать мундир после целой недели хождения в обычной одежде было странно, хотя привычная его тяжесть успокаивала. Да, по весу он отличался от ферелденских доспехов, но был знаком.

Каллен бросил только один быстрый взгляд на себя в зеркало, прежде чем покинул комнату. Жуткие круги под глазами, прекрасно. Он-то думал, переселиться в другой город будет достаточно, чтобы кошмары ушли. Но нет, Резерфорд оказался не настолько везучим.

На улице уже было изнуряюще жарко, и разница температур между Ферелденом и Киркволлом ощущалась ещё отчётливее, когда Каллен был при полном обмундировании. В Кинлохе слои одежды под доспехами помогали сохранить тепло, защищали от сырости башни, теперь же от них было только жарче.

Путь до площадки для тренировок был недолог, но ферелденец всё равно еле волочил ноги. Когда он, наконец, дошел, Самсон заулыбался так, будто ничего не произошло, и Каллен не знал, благодарен ему за это или нет.

\- Утречка, Резерфорд, - Самсон кивнул на оружейную стойку рядом. – Бери меч, щит и поглядим, чему в Ферелдене учат храмовников.

Каллен ничего не ответил. Держать оружие было привычным делом, даже действовало успокаивающе. Несколько храмовников слонялись неподалёку и смотрели исподлобья – хотели узнать, чего он стоит, и Каллен был полон решимости доказать, что достоин их уважения.

Он атаковал первым, целясь низко, под щит, но Самсон оказался проворнее, чем можно было ожидать, и с лёгкостью отразил удар. Щит у него был не обычный, как у всех храмовников, а с символом Церкви – золотое солнце ловило блики света. Каллен задался вопросом, почему знак на щите именно такой, но спрашивать не собирался.

Другие храмовники во дворе теперь уже в открытую смотрели, прислонившись к стене и усмехаясь, и это только подстрекало. Каллен сделал шаг вперед, чтобы рубануть по ведущей руке противника, уворачиваясь от удара щитом. Самсон растянул губы в счастливой, дружелюбной улыбке и выбил у него меч почти без усилий.

Каллен проводил подобные спарринги с Кэрролом. Ну, по крайней мере, они пытались – Кэррол никогда не был хорошим бойцом, это и спасло Резерфорду жизнь, когда появились демоны. Каллен ему за это благодарен не был, как и за то, что тот просто охранял пристань, пока их друзья умирали, а его самого подвергали пыткам… И он искренне пытался не вспоминать, как буквально выплёвывал злые, ядовитые слова в растерянное лицо Кэррола.

Пока они с Самсоном продолжали спарринг, храмовники переговаривались между собой, и, хотя он знал, что должен сосредоточиться, просто не мог не слушать.

\- Я слышал, его Круг пал. Маги почти всех храмовников перебили. Будь я на месте Грегора – на пенсию бы ушел от стыда.

Каллен нахмурился, пытаясь бить быстрее, сильнее, отчаянно желая доказать этим людям, что он хороший храмовник. Он хочет служить. Случившееся в Башне Кинлох – не его вина, даже не вина рыцаря-командора. Это Ульдред, это Ульдред виноват. Он всех одурачил.

\- …пытали вроде. Несколько дней.

В животе заурчало, он был голоден, но не так голоден, как будучи запертым в той гнусной тюрьме, после которой заработал ненависть к фиолетовому цвету. Тот голод был агонией, режущей болью в желудке, и хотелось царапать стены, пытаясь выбраться. Сейчас же Каллен чувствовал лёгкое головокружение, но ничего похожего на ту слабость, наступающую от обезвоживания, когда хочется лизать пол, в надежде хоть на капельку влаги…

Каллен тряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания прочь и убирая намокшие от пота кудри, что лезли в глаза. Самсон всё ещё улыбался, не обращая и малейшего внимания на разговоры храмовников, один из которых, с жесткой усмешкой наблюдая, как Каллен вновь бросается в атаку, не удосужился даже понизить голос до шепота, когда произносил:

\- Если они все такие как этот, не удивительно, что их Круг развалился.

Каллен застыл. Слова эхом отдавались в голове, дышать стало трудно. Удар щита Самсона пришелся прямиком в грудину, и Резерфорда отбросило на землю, в пыль. Он знал, что храмовники смеются, но всё звучало глухо, словно за толщей воды, а в ушах шумело.

Самсон навис над ним, предлагая руку, чтобы помочь встать, но Кален отмахнулся, ударив по ней. Ему ничья помощь не нужна.

\- Просто оставь меня в покое, - прошипел он, прежде чем подняться, развернуться и убраться восвояси. Сердце гулко стучало. Щит и меч валялись в пыли.

Казематы были огромны, но у Каллена не заняло много времени их обойти и вернуться. Проход, в который он нырнул, был, к счастью, пуст. Он прислонился к прохладной каменной стене, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Было ужасно жарко. Он дрожал, пытаясь сделать полный вдох, но на грудь словно положили огромный валун. Так было и в Кинлохе, когда он думал, что умирает. Грегор помог ему, и сейчас Каллен пытался вспомнить голос этого человека, тихий и спокойный.

«Дыши, Каллен, - говорил он, - медленно дыши».

\- Дыши… - прошептал Каллен сам себе, пытаясь заставить сердце биться медленнее, а дрожь исчезнуть.

Он не был уверен, как долго простоял, прижавшись лбом к стене. К тому моменту, когда Резерфорд отступил на шаг, он уже полностью взял себя в руки и был самим собой. Что бы это ни значило.

Выпрямившись, он продолжил путь. Очутившись в пустующем дворе перед Казематами, Каллен заметил двух магов, негромко переговаривавшихся у двери. Оба молоды, не старше пятнадцати, юноша и девушка – ничего особенного, но Резерфорд был на взводе. Двое магов, переговаривающихся шепотом, не могут предвещать ничего хорошего.

\- Вы двое! Что вы тут делаете? – голос не дрогнул, звучал во всю силу, уверенно, но незнакомо для его собственных ушей.

Маги подскочили и резко развернулись, глядя испуганно широко распахнутыми глазами.

\- Ничего, сэр! Просто разговаривали! – девушка запнулась, щеки пошли пунцовым, стоило ей глянуть на мальчишку. – Просто хотели побыть… наедине.

Каллен был осведомлён о таких вещах. В ферелденском Круге тоже были подобные отношения и связанные с ними драмы. Формально, существовал запрет, поскольку есть вероятность, что всё закончится на трагической ноте – ребёнке, которого заберут. Раньше Каллен задавался вопросом о необходимости в такой жестокости. Теперь он всё понимал.

\- Это не кружок по интересам, - холодно произнёс он, глядя мимо них. – Если увижу, как вы опять разговариваете вдвоём, доложу рыцарю-командору, и она подберёт вам соответствующее наказание. Вам ясно?

Они кивнули, опуская взгляд, и, как только Каллен махнул рукой в знак того, что оба свободны, девушка почти побежала, стремясь оказаться от юноши как можно дальше. Это было к лучшему. По крайней мере, Резерфорд себя в этом убеждал.

Чего он не видел, так это наблюдавшей за ним из окна рыцаря-командора Мередит и улыбку на её лице, когда она делала пометку «присмотреть за сэром Калленом».

***

\- Резерфорд! Эй, Резерфорд!

Каллен проигнорировал зовущий его голос, ломанулся в комнату, понимая, что долго в одиночестве всё равно не останется, и Самсон его нагонит.

После побега с тренировочной площадки, Каллен всячески избегал братьев по Ордену, предпочитая следить за магами в библиотеке Казематов. Это была спокойная работа, на которую обычно шли пожилые храмовники, но Мередит назначила его на этот пост именно тогда, когда это было необходимо. Хотя он и не думал, что это случится так скоро.

\- Что с тобой стряслось? Я не видел тебя весь день, а Эмерик сказал, что должен был показать тебе весь Киркволл, - Самсон говорил, но Каллен едва слышал его. Он снова почувствовал головокружение, и, несмотря на то, что был уже поздний вечер, в доспехах всё ещё было невыносимо жарко. - Только не говори, что дуешься после того, как я заставил тебя плюхнуться на задницу.

От высокомерной улыбки Самсона хотелось оскалиться.

\- Иди нахер, - зарычал Каллен. - Я не должен ничего доказывать ни тебе, ни им.

Теперь Самсон смотрел на него со скучающим выражением лица.

\- Как знаешь. Обычно люди не слетают с катушек после какого-то спарринга, но если хочешь изображать мученика и быть одиночкой - пожалуйста.

\- Ты не слышал. Ты не слышал, что они... что они говорят... - дальше речь Каллена стала почти нечленораздельной, словно он был пьян. Руки сжались в кулаки, и его затрясло. Перед глазами всё плыло, дыхание затруднилось...

Очнулся он уже на полу. Прижимая Каллена своим весом, Самсон расстегивал ремни его доспехов. Влажная ладонь лежала на лбу Резерфорда. Каллен издал неопределённый растерянный звук и попытался понять, что происходит. 

\- Тише. Ты мне чуть разрыв сердца не устроил, - пробормотал Самсон ему на ухо. - Давай-ка снимем с тебя доспехи, а то ты пережарился, как наг в печи.

\- Что случилось? - Каллен нахмурился, глядя в белый потолок и позволяя сдвинуть себя так, чтобы можно было снять тяжелые наплечники.

\- Ты отрубился, и я поймал тебя до того, как ты успел разбить себе голову о ножку кровати, - ответил Самсон, потянувшись за кувшином с водой, стоявшим на их общем столе у кровати. - Ты сегодня вообще ел?

Каллен не ответил, потому что сказать было нечего. Самсон, выругавшись, поднёс чашку к его губам.

\- И, думаю, ещё и не пил нормально. Яйца Cоздателя, парень, что ты творишь?

Каллен опять нахмурился и потянулся, чтобы отобрать у Самсона чашку. Даже будучи не в состоянии встать, он не желал, чтобы за ним ухаживали. Он выпил воду, и Самсон налил ещё, в два раза больше, и только тогда, удовлетворившись, помог Резерфорду сесть.

\- Слушай сюда. Не знаю, какого дерьма ты понавидался, через какую херню прошел, или что ты чувствуешь. Да и знать не хочу, честно говоря. Но не занимайся самоубийством в мою смену, - говорил Самсон настойчиво, как ребёнку, а Каллен, только дополняя картину, рассматривал пол. – Завтра идешь завтракать со мной. И обедать. И этот дрянной городишко я тебе тоже сам покажу.

\- Мне не нужна нянька, - попытался возразить тот, но Самсон лишь головой покачал.

\- Срать я хотел. А теперь готовься ко сну, пока я найду тебе что-нибудь пожрать. Идиот херов, - несмотря на ругань, в словах не было недоброжелательности, и Каллен почувствовал укол чего-то… похожего на вину? Смущение. Стыд. Возможно и желание быть к кому-то ближе, хотя подобные мысли его не посещали уже очень давно.

***

Ночью Самсон опять проснулся от того, что Каллену вновь снятся кошмары. В этот раз тихое бормотание было громче, мольбы – более очевидны, а сам Резерфорд метался по кровати, словно сражаясь с невидимыми врагами. Самсон просто наблюдал, ждал и, когда Каллен наконец проснулся со сдавленным криком, протянул ему кружку воды.

Он ожидал, что храмовник проигнорирует этот жест, но тот схватил его за протянутую руку, крепко сжав, и глядя в полутьме огромными глазами, полными страха, забормотал:

\- Прости… - за что именно он извинялся, было не ясно. – Прости, прости…

Самсон не убирал руки, пока Каллен снова не закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон. И после – тоже не двигался несколько минут. Просто на всякий случай.


End file.
